


prompts

by deathlytireddan



Series: tumblr prompts [15]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Protective Dan, Sick Fic, the betta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: A few little tumblr prompts (August 23rd 2019).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like these, I had a lot of fun doing this!

Dan dunks a teabag into the mug a few times, watching it darken the steaming water. He stirs in a spoonful of honey until its dissolved and brings it into the lounge, careful not to spill it.

Phil is asleep, curled around a pillow, glasses crooked on his face.

Dan sighs.

Phil doesn't move.

"Phil!" Dan screeches. It's a little mean, but really, he'd only just left to make the tea Phil had begged for, and Phil is already asleep. "Your tea!"

Phil stirs and groans. "Wha?"

Dan sets the tea in front of him on the coffee table. "Here."

Phil blinks at him, then the tea. His glasses are still crooked. "I thought you were making coffee?"

"No, it's tea. That was a dream," Dan jokes, but Phil only nods and lets out a small, confused "oh."

Dan melts. He can't help it, for all his trying. Maybe it's Phil's pulling out of the younger sibling puppy dog eyes, maybe it's just because it's Phil, Dan's Phil, and he's the most pathetic sick person Dan knows, even when it's barely a cold.

He sits next to Phil and fixes his glasses, pushes his hair back from his face, hands him the tea and makes sure he has a good grip on it.

"No coffee," Phil mourns.

Dan rolls his eyes, reaching for the remote to play the show they were watching. "There's honey in it, though."

Another sleepy "oh." Phil sips at it and smiles a little. "Thanks. That helps." He leans back into his blanket fort and pushes his toes under Dan's thigh, yawning.

"Sure," Dan says, pulling the blanket over his lap and Phil's poor cold feet.

He can grumble and groan and complain all he wants, but secretly Dan knows his favorite thing is just to take care of Phil. Phil's little knowing, comfortable wiggle and the way he slides over onto Dan's shoulder tells Dan they both know it, but Phil understands him well enough not to mention it.

He kisses the top of Phil's head.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil just wants to tell them all to be quiet and let him speak, the way he knows Dan wants him too. But his chest feels tight, his fingers are shaking the tiniest bit. He can see Dan out of the corner of his eye, looking more and more annoyed.

Suddenly Dan is reaching over, taking another microphone. Phil kind of wants to sink down into his seat and vanish.

"Can Phil express an opinion?

Oh.

-

He stares up at the ceiling. There's a little spiderweb in the corner. He wonders if there's a little family of spiders up there, watching him and Dan. Strangely, it makes him feel comforted.

Phil forces his eyes shut, but they're snapping open again against his will, it feels like.

They have another busy day tomorrow, his eyes and his body are sore and he just wants to sleep, but something is keeping him from doing it. He turns onto his side and watches Dan sleep. His red, chapped mouth is open, letting out tiny snores on every other breath.

He's so beautiful in the light coming in through the window, hair gone a bit curly on the edges from sweat. He's so beautiful, no matter what. Strong, and kind, and beautiful in every way. Phil sighs.

"Dan," he whispers, sliding across the bed to fit himself against Dan's back, breathing into his neck. He smells just like he should; sort of spicy, a hint of faded cologne behind his ear.

"Mmm. Phi - l?" he asks around a yawn. "Okay?"

Phil's eyes mist over. He swallows. He isn't going to cry over Dan, not right now, because then Dan will cry and they'll never get to sleep.

"Can't sleep."

Dan finds Phil's hand on his stomach and holds it. "You're all tense. Relax."

As usual, Dan knows just what to do. Phil exhales and feels himself sink into the mattress.

"Turn over," Dan says softly, moving to spoon Phil. He's bigger than he used to be. Phil feels small and fragile, protected by this person that has grown up so much, he's realizing suddenly.

"Thanks."

Dan squeezes gently. Phil can feel him start to drift off, arms loosening, his breath evening out on Phil's neck.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

The shopping center is so big. Bigger than any number Phil can think of. There are two floors and more shops than Phil has fingers or toes, even put together.

He's all alone.

Why did he ever want to go to Manchester? Christmas shopping is better at home, and he's never ever going again. Not until he's twenty, at least.

He sits on a bench, which is hard because it's too high up, and looks around for his mum. He'd wanted to see Santa, so he'd run ahead and pushed through a lot of people. They'd all muttered and complained at him. When he looked back for his mum she was gone.

He hides his face in his hands. He could ask an adult to help, but they all look angry and busy, with lots of shopping bags. Anyway, he isn't supposed to talk to strangers, except police officers, but there don't seem to be any of those here.

Phil sniffs. He wants to go home!

"Are you okay?"

Phil uncovers his face and looks over. On the same bench as him is another little boy, younger looking. He has really soft looking curls in his hair and his eyes are red.

"Did you lose your mum, too?" Phil asks, sensing a friend.

The boy shakes his head. "My nana and my popsie." His chin wobbles.

Phil sticks out his hand. "I'm Phil."

"Daniel," Daniel says. "I like Dan, though." He takes Phil's hand and grips it tightly. "What do we do?"

"Hi, Dan!" Phil moves closer so their arms aren't reaching so far to each other. "My mum always says I should stay in one place if I lose her. Or find a police officer, but I don't see any. Do you see any?"

Phil feels like he needs to take charge. He thinks his mum would call Dan a baby, and not a big kid like him.

"No, I don't. Just my Pooh."

Phil blinks. "What?"

Dan points. There's a Winnie the Pooh bear face down on the floor a few feet away.

"I didn't know I dropped him until I was up here, but the floor is so far away." He wiggles his feet to show. The floor is really far away. His legs are a lot shorter than Dan's.

Phil takes a deep breath. "I'll help him!" He jumps off the bench before he can change his mind and races to the bear, grabs it, and races back to the bench.

Dan's eyes are wide and his mouth is hanging open. He's missing a tooth. "Oh, thank you so much!" He hugs the bear with both arms.

"You're welcome!" Phil grins. "How old are you? What's your favorite color?"

Dan blinks, thinking through these serious questions. "I'm almost five." He spreads his hands to show all five fingers. "My favorite color is yellow, like Pooh! Same questions to you!"

"I'm eight," at this Dan's eyes get huge again, "and my favorite color is all of them!"

"Like a rain - bow?"

"Yeah." Phil looks down at his shirt. "My shirt has a rainbow!"

"Oh, yeah." Dan seems sad again, so Phil reaches for his hand. "It'll be okay. They'll find us!"

Dan nods. "I know. That's not why I'm sad."

Phil frowns. "Why are you sad, then?"

Dan blushes and opens his mouth, but suddenly Phil's mum and Martyn are there, and two older people too.

"Daniel!"

"Philip Michael Lester!"

Phil runs to his mum and Dan's popsie picks him up. He starts babbling and talking a mile a minute.

"Who was that?" Phil's mum asks.

He looks up from her stomach. "Dan. He was lost too. We waited together." He doesn't mention rescuing Pooh, thinking his mum would ground him for life.

"Oh, that's lovely." His mum smooths down his hair. "Let's go say hello, shall we?"

The adults start talking and Phil rolls his eyes. Dan wriggles out of his popsie's arms and they stand together, listening.

"Thank you for saving Pooh," Dan says shyly, smiling. He has two huge dimples on each side of his face.

"That's okay." Phil hugs him. "Thanks for waiting with me."

Dan turns and tugs on his nana's skirt. "Can we play together, please? Please, please, please?"

"Yes please!" Phil agrees.

The adults laugh and agree, exchanging information.

Phil remembers Dan's earlier sadness suddenly. "Why were you sad?"

"Oh." Dan laughs. "I thought I'd never see you again! But now we can be friends forever."

Phil laughs too. "Friends forever!" They hug again, Pooh squished between them.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan is incredibly suspicious before Phil has even opened his mouth. He just has that certain look about him that Dan can't explain. Nervous, and excited, and determined looking.

They're sat eating dinner, a rerun of a show they've seen already playing in the background. Dan had known already something was up because Phil offered to make dinner and clean up, and had vacuumed the whole house yesterday.

"Spit it out," Dan says, setting his empty plate down and crossing his arms.

"Well." Phil giggles.

"We aren't getting a dog until we've moved, Phil. I thought we agreed that?"

"No, that's not what I want." Phil leans forward, putting on a ridiculous pout. "We should adopt a fish!"

"Ohhhh I don't know," Dan teases. "Are we ready for that kind of commitment?"

Dan has already been looking at aquariums a little, dropping hints and waiting for Phil to catch on, but Phil doesn't need to know that. His grumpy, pouty face is too much to get rid of this soon.

"I know you want a fish too. Come on." Phil's pout intensified. "We need to do something other than work all the time, Danny."

Dan holds in a smile. He's proud of them, and of Phil most of all. They've done a lot to get to this point they're at now. He sighs heavily. "Do what you want, mate."

Phil scoffs. "I want to do it with you, you..." Phil can't think of a word before Dan is hugging the life out of him. He laughs, and hugs back.

"I'm messing with you, you idiot. Of course I'll help you with your fish."

"Meaning you'll make it look decent because I can't?" Phil asks hopefully.

Dan leans away, frowning. "You could make it look nice." Maybe Phil would rush ahead and not plan everything out, not obsess over it the way Dan always does, but that wouldn't mean it would look any less good. It would look like Phil.

"But I want it to be ours. And you are better at stuff like that. It doesn't bother me."

Ours.

Dan's heart does a happy little flip. "Okay. We should adopt a fish."

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mylionbabe)


End file.
